The major purpose of the proposed study is to identify components of health care administered by nurse practitioners in a primary ambulatory care setting which contribute most to patient satisfaction and intent to adhere to care plan among elderly women. A method will be developed to collect elderly women's evaluations through the use of simulated patient/nurse practitioner situations on videotape. The situations depicted will represent varying levels of three components of care: technical quality, psychosocial aspects of care, and patient participation in the planning of care. Validation of the tapes will be inherent in the study. The videotapes will be shown to groups of elderly women subjects. They will be asked to fill out one set of questionnaires prior to viewing the tape for the assessment of baseline attitudes and expectations. After viewing the tapes, each subject will be asked to answer sets of questions as though she were the patient in the simulated situations. Analysis will first address validity and reliability issues of the instruments on the particular sample in the proposed study. Secondly, multivariate analysis will be performed to determine the influence of each level of each component of care on the two dependent variables. Results of this study may be applied by nurse practitioners to systematically increase patient satisfaction and intent to adhere to care plan.